Dad
by Minerva's cradle
Summary: Misaki wanted to become a  mom. I didn't want to become a dad. Yet.


Hello, world. This is my first KWMS fic, and my first bit of fanfic writing in, what, six months? Well, I hope you like it. Let me warn you beforehand, this is a dark fic. There aren't a lot of dark fics in this fandom, so I want to make my own contribution. Let's see how our fun-filled characters fare in a little bit of twisted stuff. Rated T for safety.

PS: I am assuming that Seika is the name of the area they live in. I don't recall it ever being mentioned in the manga or in the anime, but I decided to go with this assumption anyway.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS. May the copyright police not sue me.

oooooo

**Dad**

_August 22, 2010. 12:53 a.m. Seika Psychological Detention Ward_

_Transcription of inquiry on Usui Takumi, age 18_

_Were you asking me about where I live? Ten blocks from here, in a high-rise condo unit. Top floor. I live with my girlfriend—well, I used to live alone. My parents? No idea. My mom's dead, though. I have a brother in England and a lot of other relatives I've never met. My uncle locked me up when I was a kid and threw away the key, until they realized I was no good locked up. Yes, my mom's dead, could we move on to the next question?_

_No, it never bothered the neighbors. WE NEVER HAD ANY. I don't think anyone knew a girl and a boy were living at the top floor. The nearest people in the condo was an old couple five floors down. _

_No, they wouldn't have heard her screaming._

_Why did I do it? _

_The reason's obvious, isn't it? You would have done the same thing if you were me. _

_By the way, where is she? Where is Misaki?_

_She's resting? Good. She was exhausted after that whole ordeal. Is she still in pain? Why won't you answer me? She feels horrible after doing it, doesn't she? Can I see her? I can comfort her. She feels better when she's with me. Calmer. Please... let me see her._

_Her mother's here? Suzuna, too? Fine, Misaki said she missed them. It's been almost a year since she moved in to my place. I don't know why she moved in—she never told me why. It was after one day when I told her I was getting lonely in my apartment. Maybe that was it. She was always the caring type. She's a great girl. You've met her, right? Isn't she great?_

_We've been together for a year. What did the school say? No one knew we were living together. Misaki's personal life was never an issue at school. She even worked at this maid cafe and no one ever found out—except for me, of course. And those three goofballs who always gave her that dreamy look. Like they wanted to screw her or something. Well, screw them! _

_(Usui Takumi pounded the desk in front of him. He became increasingly violent, but calmed down upon the mention of the word Misaki. Ayuzawa Misaki has fallen asleep. She is still in shock as of this writing and remains isolated at the top floor.)_

_Is she asleep? Her mother didn't take her home? Oh, good. I thought she'd take her away and I'd never see her again. Parents are like that, aren't they? When they're tired of taking care of their kids, they'll let them run off. But when they miss them, they won't stop at anything to get them back. When Misaki and I become parents, we won't be like that. We'll take care of our kids, something our own parents never did for us. _

_Misaki wanted to become a mom. I didn't want to become a dad. Yet._

_Alright, I'll tell you what really happened. Satsuki-san got it all wrong. I wasn't out to hurt Misaki. I would never hurt Misaki. _

_I'll admit this. I was out to get the baby. No, wait, listen to me first! Don't jump to conclusions. You don't know a thing._

_Misaki just got back from her work at Maid Latte, the maid cafe I was talking about. We went to a doctor last week and found out she was pregnant. Don't give me that look. Never heard of a boyfriend getting his girl pregnant? It happens all the time. You people are too quick to judge. _

_You see, I was really torn about this. Misaki got a scholarship in this big university in Tokyo. She wants to be a lawyer, you know. My Misaki is so smart. She was really excited about this, but when she found out she was pregnant, she told me she had refused the offer. _

_She told me she wanted to take care of the baby. Then she would go to college. _

_She told me, "Besides, your family in England isn't supporting you anymore. You need help in paying for the rent." I remember her exact words. _

_The baby was in the way._

_I was in the way. _

_The baby and I were in the way of her fulfilling all her dreams, finishing college, passing the bar, getting a good job, getting a good man.._

_I was in the way of everything. _

_I made her life a mess, didn't I? Swooped down into her world, followed her around like a dog. She, the kind and benevolent master, picked me up and took care of me. But I was too greedy. I took her all for myself. Mine... mine..._

_(Usui Takumi remained incommunicable for the next seven minutes and 49 seconds. His fingers just shook feverishly. Dilated pupils, presence of sweat. Incoherent mumbling. Occasionally giggling to himself.)_

_So I killed the baby. All I did was push Misaki to the wall. I just kept pressing her belly... until I felt it go flat under my palm. Misaki was wailing in pain. I endured that. The last thing I ever want is for Misaki to cry. But I had to endure the pain of making her cry myself. _

_Her screams eventually stopped. It was that time when I saw blood on the tiles. The baby's dead. I killed it with my own hands. _

_She wasn't bound to me anymore. She wasn't bound to marry a guy with a hopeless future of begging in the streets. She didn't have to give up her scholarship just to stay with a rotten guy like me. She was free, free to go back to her mom and her sister, to her friends. Fish for a guy as filthy rich as Igarashi or live a blissful life in the fields with Shintani. They're both better for her than I am. _

_You know, when I was a kid, I always wanted to know why my uncle locked me up. Maybe I was a monster, like the Minotaur locked up in the labyrinth. Then Misaki came to me, like some princess come to save the monster. It cost her, didn't it? I ruined her life. Her future. I've left scars on her in places where it will never heal. That's evil of me, isn't it? I should be locked up and the key thrown away. _

_(Usui Takumi stood up and started pounding at the glass window at the left side of the room. Using a pen scattered on the floor, he broke the glass. Hyoudou Satsuki stopped him before he could stab himself with one of the shards.)_

The psychologist shivered as he typed the last letter in the phrase "end of transcription." Finally, the hell of listening again to that tape was over. He heard Satsuki, Misaki's manager, screaming at Usui to stop, while two guards restrained the crazed man.

What the psychologist couldn't forget was Usui's face. His large green eyes swollen with tears were the eeriest of it all.

While the doctor waited for the computer to print out the document, his phone rang.

"Ayuzawa Misaki is sleeping right now," the psychologist said. "We've restrained Usui Takumi. The assistants have strapped him in a straightjacket. I think they gave him sleeping pills—I'm not sure, you told me to do an inquiry, not a prescription. Another doctor did that."

Irritated, the psychologist snapped his phone shut. Then he heard the door creak open.

There he saw Misaki in a hospital gown and barefooted. Her lips were pale, pale as her fingers and cheeks. Her breathing was ragged, her face weary.

"Dad. It's you."

She recognized him, the father who left his family in heaps of debt four years ago.

"Misaki, I can explain everything..."

"Where's Takumi? I need to see him."

The father did not know what to say. How was he to explain his four-year disappearance? Misaki must be enraged, he thought.

But she looked far from angry. In fact, she looked worried.

"Where's Takumi? Is he alright? He's in the next room, isn't he?"

Misaki's father stepped back, feeling the door knob behind him. The door was locked shut from the other side, where Usui was. At least the assistants did their job, the doctor thought. The next thing he knew, Misaki was right in front of him.

"I want to see Takumi. Step aside."

"But he killed your baby..."

The father was not going to let her child come any closer to that monster madman. Now was the time to make up for all his weaknesses as a father. He would protect his daughter.

But Misaki clung to the doorknob, desperately willing it to open.

"No, he's crying! He must feel horrible after everything he's done. He shouldn't bear this pain alone."

Misaki's father tried to pull her away from the door, but Misaki wouldn't let go.

"Stop this, Misaki! He's out of control!"

"He'll calm down when he sees me. Open the door!"

_Can I see her? I can comfort her. She feels better when she's with me. Calmer. Please... let me see her._

Misaki sounds just like him, the father thought.

"I want to see him. Let me go!"

Misaki's screams echoed in the night. It got the attention of most of the staff. Many of them came to the psychologist's office to restrain her, and put her in the same straightjacket Usui was strapped in. The whole time, he was calling for them to open the door and let her see Usui.

"He did it for me! Stop blaming him for everything!"

The psychologist did not know how long he sat by the door, staring at the ceiling. Misaki's cries hurt him, but what disturbed him more was the sound of something hard hitting the door over and over again. The sound of Usui in a straightjacket at the other side, banging his head on the door at a pendulum's constant pace, tormented him more.

ooooo

If there are any inaccuracies in Usui's personal history, I apologize. It works for the plot of this story, anyway, so I hope it wasn't much of a bother for everyone. I honestly have no idea how people would react to this, so please review. Raves and flames are very welcome. Thanks!


End file.
